


Bed

by Smut_Fox



Series: Black Kat Chronicles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love these dorks, Polyamory, Probably could be considered, Thancred/Aphinaud, cute dorks sharing a bed and latter on a room, if you wanted to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Fox/pseuds/Smut_Fox
Summary: A shred of peace in the lovers crazy lives.***Thancred walk through the threshold. The tall Hyur looked surprised to see the two in his bed. He chuckled quietly and smiled at her-“Inviting other boys into my bed I see” it was said in jest and katherine chuckled, watching him as he slipped the cloth off his face and moved to work on the buckles on his clothing.“He invited himself rather” When he was down to the base of his clothing, he leaned over her on the bed pressing their lips together. A purr rumbled from her as she deepened it curling one hand against his cheek.





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Cute and fluffy!!! This takes place after everything with the WOD. I wanna curl up with these dorks and nap so hard!!!

She stretched out on the sheets of the bed, tucked away in Thancred’s room within the rising stones. Despite the fact that the Hyur hadn’t been back for a couple weeks the traces of his scent still clung to the sheets and pillows. Even just the barest scent of him left her purring and sleepy. So Katherine slept, purring loudly and stretched out. She woke slowly, On her back and realizing that there was pressure on her stomach- as though someone had rest themselves against her. Still heavy with exhaustion the feline blinked her eyes open, And to her surprise it was Alphinaud- the boy’s head pillowed against her stomach and body curled close to hers. She slipped her fingers through his hair, fiddling with the long ends- She didn’t think she’d ever actually seen the boy with his hair down before. The door opened and she watched Thancred walk through the threshold. The tall Hyur looked surprised to see the two in his bed. He chuckled quietly and smiled at her-  
“Inviting other boys into my bed I see” it was said in jest and katherine chuckled, watching him as he slipped the cloth off his face and moved to work on the buckles on his clothing.  
“He invited himself rather” When he was down to the base of his clothing, he leaned over her on the bed pressing their lips together. A purr rumbled from her as she deepened it curling one hand against his cheek. She nuzzled her nose against him, the fresh scent of him stirring her gut.  
“Are you feeling alright?” she murmured, thinking of his stricken face upon seeing Minfilia. He pressed his face closer to hers.  
“I am… Dealing” She nodded, sighing quietly. Her fingers had yet to stop their motion through the young Elezen’s hair and he had started to stir slowly. Blue eyes blinked blearily up at her.  
“Ah- sorry” he mumbled a flush blooming on his cheeks. Thancred chuckled,  
“If the two of you would rather I can go take your bed Katherine” Katherine huffed.  
“And miss a chance to sleep with both of you? I think not” she tugged Thancred down by the collar of his shirt and nuzzled under his chin. As Thancred shifted to fully lay on the bed, Katherine urged Alphinaud up from her stomach- and was briefly taken by the way that his hair fell around him- urging him higher so his face pressed into the curve of her neck. His face was warm where it pressed against her skin. Thancred’s arm looped around her waist and she could feel the way his breathing ruffled against her hair. It was comfortable enough that she drifted to sleep quickly. 

 

It was another day that found her once more in thancred’s room, this time sitting up in the bed with her staff across her lap as she cleaned it. Alphinaud had settled behind her at some point, his hands fiddled with her hair. His own was down once more, a seeming constant within the room. She wasn't sure why Thancred’s room seemed to have become the place of comfort not only for her but for the boy as well. The Elezen’s fingers toyed and tangled with her red locks, the tips of his fingers occasionally brushing her ears as he played. His fingers would catch the knots in her hair and he could carefully work them out. A purr had started to rumble from her throats just as her rogue walked into the room. He hardly seemed surprised to see the two on his bed. He just chuckled,  
“At this rate the two of you might as well just move in”  
“Mayhaps that be an invitation?” It was Alphinaud who said the words and Katherine chuckled.  
“I can't say that it has been displeasing to have such company in my bed. Though perhaps if that if was the goal is here we move to Katherine's instead- her’s is larger”  
It was a thought for sure, Katherine couldn't deny that she would have adored sharing a living space with the two whom seemed to have captured her heart.  
“We would need a larger bed”

\--

It was the very next night as she slipped in her room to grab something she had forgotten the day before- her hunting log of all things- she made it nearly to the desk before realizing that something was off. There far more books than she seemed to remember ever having been on- the only ones she typically kept were acransit tombs she had gathered. There was a new rack on ye wall as well, her old staffs now on that rather than the way that they had been in the corner. In said corner was a chest of drawers that she had not seen before. As she turned around she spotted the bed- it could have only been the one from thancreds room, larger then her own had been. Among the quilts and pillows- some her own others she recognized from the Hyurs room- she spotted the two likely culprits. Both Alphinaud and Thancred were curled up on the bed it was- likely the two had been there for a while and were now curled close to one another. Both had their hair down, and it seemed stark against her dark pillows. They were front to back with Thancred curled around the younger. The sight left her slightly breathless- and she had to resist slipping into the bed with the two. Instead the feline grabbed her log from where it rest on her desk before slipping back out of the room. A fire in her eyes and a warmth In her heart. 

She came back the next morning with a spring in her step, despite being up all night and hunting she was a tad energetic. She tended to prefer to hunt as an arcanist, the magic much more tame then her black magic. Curled along her shoulders was her topaz Carbuncle. A few of the small group looked at her strangely for a moment before greating her. Katherine offered small smiles in return before she spotted her boys- Alphinaud was eating, his sister next to him and they appeared to be talking. While Thancred appeared to be talking with Y’shtola.  
With a smile Katherine swooped over to the older of her lovers, who stopped talking- startled- as her arms wrapped around him from behind before she was off again- this time towards the younger. She pressed her lips to his cheek quickly before sitting down- the kiss earning her a startled look from both twins.  
“Katherine!” Alphinaud sounded briefly scandalized- pink on his face- before he shook it off.  
“A Topaz! I wasn't sure I believed that you actually possessed a skill in acanistry.” The boy teased and Katherine laughed.  
“Yes well, as I've said thurmagery is my main skill.” A hand from behind her stroked down the length of the carbuncles back, the tiny summon chirping in delight. Thancred took the remaining seat at the table, placing a plate of food infront of the Miqo'te and looked at her with a raised brow.  
“You are very chipper for someone who was out all night for a reason I can not fathom!”  
“I was hunting!”  
“All night really? You should have invited me” She eyed the hyur a moment smirking, glancing at Alphinaud as he reached to pet the carbuncles head. She picked up her fork and gathered some food.  
“Perhaps if you hadn't looked quite so comfortable last night” she slipped the food into her mouth, chewing while both boys looked shocked for another moment- Thancred shook it off quicker however. By the time she finished chewing Alphinaud's hand was still hovering over the topaz.  
“It was hard to resist joining the two you I must say” the scandalized look that Alisaie shot Alphinaud, along with both boys stutters were enough to make the teasing worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not about Katherine being a lil hyper at the end- As a summoner you typically use up a lot less MP especially compared to Black Mage. Katherine's used to expending a lot of mana (and gaining it back quickly) so any magic class that doesn't use a lot of mana tends to leave her with more energy at once but once she's done it for long periods of time she gets exhausted.


End file.
